


The Medic’s Assistant

by CamietheCamel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: All teams work together, BLU Spy’s head is recreated into VLT Spy by Medic, But he has a heart somewhere, Developing Relationships, F/M, M/M, Medic is sadistic, Medic likes to get a little bit intimate, Pity, Scout is STILL trying to get Miss Pauling ;), Slow Burn, VLT Spy also lives with him, VLT Spy is like Medic’s secretary in a way, VLT Spy works with Miss Pauling, and the Admin, especially with RED Medic and VLT Spy, he’s also pretty flirty, nothing nsfw (yet), sad that it won’t work well, there will be sexual tension, this is during Mann vs Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamietheCamel/pseuds/CamietheCamel
Summary: The BLU Spy’s head thought he’d forever stay in the RED Medic’s fridge for the rest of his life. That is, until the doctor himself decides to entertain himself with an interesting project: the BLU Spy himself.The next thing he knows, his body and head can detach and reattach itself at will. However, he still remains at the mercy of the RED Medic since he can deactivate both mechanisms if he so chooses.So what else can he do? Working as a field nurse and the insane doctor’s assistant was not something he had planned on. Ever.





	1. Chapter 1

VLT Spy is an acronym for “Violet Spy”, and the former BLU Spy now dons the color purple instead of his usual BLU. In turn, the former BLU is replaced by another BLU Spy, making his previous position on the BLU Team impossible to return to.

But now what? The only option left is to work with Miss Pauling as a secretary. But the Admin already has a secretary. Then who else can he help?

 

Well...his own revivor might as well be his “master” and “boss”. 

 

Oh joy.

* * *

 

For reference all the mercenaries go by these names:

Miss Pauling

VLT Spy (Axel DeWinter)

RED team:  
Scout (Jeremy Harper Lee)  
Pyro (Katy Maxwell)  
Soldier (Jane Doe)  
Heavy (Misha/Mikahail)  
Engineer (Dell Conagher)  
Demoman (Tavish Finnegan)  
Medic (Dr. Ludwig Volger)  
Sniper (Austin Mundy)  
Spy (Pierre Mal D’Amor)

BLU team:  
Scout (Theodore Jerome Colbalt)  
Pyro (Sean Edwards)  
Soldier (Roger Stolts)  
Heavy (Ivan Kolsolv)  
Engineer (Nick Langston)  
Demoman (Murdock Ranulf)  
Medic (Lela/Leland Parks Belshmidt)  
Sniper (Ethan Mundy)  
Spy (Maxime DeWinter)


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel wakes up to see find himself strapped to an operating table. But wait... Wasn’t he in the fridge a moment ago?
> 
> What the hell is going on?

The darkness in the consciousness started to lift, and Axel wasn’t sure whether or not this was a good sign. Was he finally going towards the light?

Surely not. After all, a fridge can’t do that to the brain.

Right?

After his vision cleared up Axel found that he could only move his eyes. “Ugh...Oh merde...” he mumbled, a throbbing pain in his head made him want to die. Like he _always_ requested of the RED Medic.

Speaking of which, where was the lunatic?

"Ah! Jou're avake! Seems like jou vere out for quite a vhile, mein freund!" A very familiar German accent spoke out into the dimly lit room, the only source of light was the overhead operation lamp beaming down on Axel's face.  
  
"Nng...What have you done to me...?" The Spy began to say, but his eyes were blinded by the light so he couldn't see where the RED Medic was. "Ah, zhat is to be discussed! As of late, I have seen no real use for jou since I have kept jou in my fridge for quite some time!" the other replied, the sound of gloves snapping on echoed in the room.

Axel narrowed his eyes at the light, but he made no further attempts to struggle against the blindness. "Zhen why am I here?" he asked bluntly.

"To zhe point I see! Very vell zhen! I have decided to make jou my next experiment!" Ludwig replied with an evil smirk that Axel would see, but could feel just based on the tone of voice he was using.

 

"...What do you mean by zhat...?"

"On? Don't jou know? I'm testing a theory of mine on jou! Or rather...a mechanism~" The sly viciousness in the Medic's voice was enough to cause a premonition of dread in the Spy.

 

"...You are insane."

"Don't I get zhat a lot?" was the German's only response, Spy could just feel the self-satisfied smirk on the other's lips.

 

"Tch. If zhat is your plan...I cannot struggle against it...obviously.... Do what you will." Axel scoffed, only glaring up at the light while the Medic gave a low, husky laugh.

 

"Then let us begin....shall ve?"

 

.

.

.

 

Axel didn't know how long it was until he woke up again, the blinding light was gone now and his eyes slowly began to adjust to the surroundings of the medical room. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. That damn doctor, once he got his hands on him he was going to backstab him to next week-

 

Wait. Sit up? Did he just..sit up? And did he just...feel the back of his head? Wait, shouldn't he not have a body?

 

Axel looks down, his eyes scanning his body. _His_ body. Like nothing had happened to him at all. He felt his neck.

 

Nevermind. Now he knew how this was possible.

 

He felt the collar attaching his neck to his body, the metal felt heavy but study and durable. He swallowed, _actually_ feeling his throat contract at his action. He looked around wildly, trying to see where the doctor had gone off to.

 

Luckily for him Ludwig hadn't gone far.

 

"Ah, jou've come around again! So jou've taken a good look at my vork, ja?" he said with a smile, glasses glinting as he set down the tools he was cleaning off at the sink.

Axel kept his fingers to his throat, and he didn't dare make any sudden movements when the doctor approached him and inspected his beautiful work.

The Spy could feel a shiver go down his spine at the doctor's eyes all over him, said Medic reaching out and gently caressing a hand down his neck. "...." Axel didn't dare speak.

"Beautiful...absolutely flawless...I've really outdone myself zhis time!" Ludwig said with a smirk. Axel rolled his eyes. But wait....what now?

"You...don't expect me to just...accept zhis, do you?" Axel asked carefully. "Hm? Vell obviously. It's not like jou can do much, ja? After all," He leaned forward with his arms behind his back casually next to Axel's ear.

 

"I control zhe mechanism attaching jour head to jour body~." he whispered.

 

Now Axel _knew_ he was insane. He felt his mouth go dry and his body starting to shake a bit in fear. Ludwig stood straight again and smiled nonchalantly. "Vell. It seems I've left jou speechless." he said with a mocking chuckle. "But since jou can't just valtz back to zhe BLU Team...Perhaps jou can make jourself useful here." he shrugged, his voice eliciting a slight purr.

The Spy gave him a very visible glare. "Tch. Don't give me zhat, dumkompf. Jou should be grateful jou even _have_ a body again." the doctor scoffed, his eyes narrowing back in response. Axel turned his head away, clearly not wanting to anger the other too much.

 

"Since zhat's the case, perhaps jou could still make jourself useful to zhe team...specifically for me." Ludwig spoke again with a more sinister smile, causing Axel to curse silently under his breath. "As _if_." the Spy spat with a spiteful snarl.  
  
Ludwig clicked his tongue. "Now now, zhat's no vay to thank jour revivor, is it?" he reminded with a smirk. "If jou don't start behaving, I might just have to give jou a little lesson in discipline." he said slyly.  
  
Axel gave him a death stare, and that was enough to convince Ludwig that he clearly did not understand the concept of obedience. He pulled a small, hand-held pen-like device and pressed the top.

A huge surge of electricity burned throughout Axel's body like fire, causing him to give a sharp yelp of pain and grip his neck in agony. "Jou didn't believe me, so I decided a little demonstration might be a better vay of explaining vhat I mean." Ludwig said with an amused smile.

Axel slightly growled at him, his eyes glaring up at him but he didn't dare to lunge at the other or make sudden movements.

 

Shit.

 

Axel was unable to think of any way of resisting him. His helplessness giving him internal fear. With the enemy Medic in control of both his fate and his actions, what more could he do?

"Fine...fine...you win...I cannot possibly do a zhing against you." Axel gasped out, rubbing his neck with his fingers.

Ludwig simply grinned, his head tilted slightly and his thumb still hovering over the button. "Ah, zhat's guten." he said with a small chuckle. "As I vas saying, jou still have plenty use to me."

 

"So. Vill jou become my personal assistant? Jou cannot return to being zhe BLU Spy of zhe BLU Team now, after all."

 

Axel stared up at him, but he knew full well he really didn't have a choice.

"Well....As I have said, I have no choice. I suppose I must retire zhis color..." the Spy sighed, looking down at his blue $10,000 custom tailored louis crabbemarche suit. "A pity...It was good while it lasted."

"Vhat? Who said jou had to get rid of jour suit? Oh nein, zhat vould not do! Jou vould hardly qualify as a Spy if jou didn't have it!" Ludwig said with a shake of his head, grinning widely like the madman he was.

"What? How? Are you suggesting zhat I just...wear anozher color?" Axel asked skeptically. He was growing more and more concerned as the conversation seemed to be getting rather cryptic to him.

"Ah! Not just any color, mein freund! Violet! A lovely color, like zhe one Miss Pauling vears! Jou vill don zhe colors of zhe secretary! Oh, I made zhat title up." Ludwig grinned, looking rather excited about explaining this.

"W...What? Violet?" Axel heard him right...right? Did he seriously mean that...he'd be working in the secretary field alongside Miss Pauling?

"Ja! Interesting, isn't it?" the doctor replied with a bright expression. How the fuck could he be so excited about this?

"Tch... Like I've said plenty of times already...I don't seem to have a choice." Axel responded with a slight growl.

Ludwig gave a hoot of approval and stood. "Zhen I vill return shortly! Oh, but if jou go anyvhere vithout my knowledge...vell... I guess I'll have to give jou a punishment zhat lasts for a vhile. Ja?" he said with a slight purr, his voice deeper than usual.

Scary.

The German turned and disappeared past a side door. Axel sighed heavily as he remained sitting on the operation table silently.

He already hated his newfound fate, whatever it would be. But who knows? It could be a new job opportunity for him.

 

Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here is what Axel looks like with his Violet attire! OvO
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/86c7bf407dc902fe07ff5481d4192fc8/tumblr_inline_pgj12hGagU1w9ab5f_540.png


	3. Secretary or Pet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel has a hard time believing that the RED Medic is allowing him to work as a secretary without a catch. And he's right. On the bright side, he'll be working closely with Miss Pauling.

Axel seemed to grow restless as he waited for Ludwig to return. It took longer than he thought, and at this point he really _did_ consider just leaving the lab. But his fear of what the doctor would do to him overpowered his will to escape.

Damn him.

He stared down at his shoes, his hands folded in his lap as he tapped his finger on his knee impatiently. Where in hell did that imbecile run off to?

Around a few moments longer he began to think that the doctor maaaaay have forgotten him, but speak of the devil said doctor walked right back in with a neatly folded, violet suit.

"About damn time." Axel grumbled, leaping a bit off the table and walking over carefully to the RED Medic. "Ja, sorry for zhe vait! Had a little hold up vith Miss Pauling and zhe Admin! But I've gained zheir permission to allow jou to keep a position in the company as a personal secretary to me and Miss Pauling. Zhough mainly for me~" he said with a sly smile.

 

God, Axel _hated_ that fucking smile.

 

"Anyvay! Back to my point! Here jou are!" Ludwig grinned and held out the suit. Axel took it with tentative and cautious hands, inspecting it for a brief moment before nodding in approving. "Alright...Um...I suppose I should..." he mumbled as he stared expectantly at Ludwig.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...Vhat?"

 

"Do you _mind_ , mon dieu?"

 

Ludwig blinked, then slapped a hand to his forehead. "OH! Ja, ja, sorry!" he said with a hoot of laughter and turned to organize some paperwork in the meantime.

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned and stripped off his old BLU coat and slipped on the new violet one in its place. He did the same to his slacks and balacalva, adjusting his gloves for a moment before huffing and crossing his arms, turning to face the other.

"Zhere...Are you happy, docteur?" Axel asked in a slight mocking tone, but the reaction he received was not one he expected nor wanted at all.

"Schisse!" Ludwig said suddenly, and rather loudly, and then gave a low wolf-whistle. "Oh...vunderbar... How perfect...~" he purred in a husky voice, eyes seemingly glazed and...distracted? Intrigued? Who knows?

Axel felt a shiver run down his spine and he swallowed discretely. Shit. 

" _Ahem_... Right... Well... Since you've given me my suit and I am in your debt now... I assume I can go and see if Miss Pauling needs my assistance." The Spy said as his eyes darted off to the side quickly.

"Awwww, meine Süße jou're leaving so soon~?" the arrogant voice slithered in Axel's ears, a gloved hand grabbing Axel's right arm as he was pulled back and wheeled him around, tugging him into an embrace as the Medic held him close to his body.

 

Axel was not having any of this.

 

"Let go, I've done what you asked of me." Axel growled back, placing his hands firmly on the other's shoulders and tried to pry himself away from the other, which failed to make an affect at all. Ludwig kept a strong hold around the other's waist.

"Hmm? Oh please. Don't I get a danke for giving jou zhis opportunity?" the doctor voice rumbled next to Axel's ear enough to make his gives a small, shuddering gasp and his entire body felt a little bit weak.

"Tch. What do you want from me, zhen?" Axel huffed, giving up since he knew that he couldn't resist against the other or else he'd earn that "punishment" Ludwig had planned on.

 

"Hmm...Vhat about a kiss~?" the doctor asked coolly, his grin only widening at the look of utter shock and disgust.

  
"Absolutely not-!" 

Medic smirked, his thumb hovering over the button. "Tsk tsk. Vhat did ve say about this?" he said smoothly, pressing in until he was a good centimeter from Axel's lips.

"I...You...!" Axel growled in frustration. There was no mistaking it. He had no choice now. Fuck if it weren't for the fact that it was the crazy _lunatic_ who kept his head on his shoulders he'd have already strangled the other.

"Mm? Are jou really going to resist?" Ludwig asked slyly. The Spy didn't dare say yes to this, and there was no way he was getting out of this.

Axel glared, but he let out a strained sigh of defeat. "...Fine..." he grumbled, the other smiling broadly at his response.

 .

.

.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Vell?"

"I know, give me a moment!" Axel snarled and turned his head away. Despite being a gentleman, he wasn't sure how to initiate this.

Fuck it.

Axel leaned up, seeing as the other was a bit taller than him, and tilted his head and pressed his lips lightly against Ludwig's. He didn't linger though, and let it last for about two seconds.

"Zhere. Now let me go." the Spy huffed, still looking irritated.

 "So stubborn~. Jou call zhat a kiss?" Ludwig taunted lightly, smirking as he tilted his head to one side and studied the other's face. An annoyed grumble was all he earned in response. "Fine zhen, if jou're going to be difficult..." he said thinly, holding the device up again and just marveling at the visible flinch the Frenchman gave.

"What? You want me to do it AGAIN? Are you not satisfied?" Axel growled and narrowed his eyes at Ludwig.

The doctor gave another 'tsk' of disapproval. "It vould be a pity if jou really plan on resisting. I could do...so much vorse to jou." he smirked slyly, leaning in to hover over Axel in a dominating manner. He lifted Axel's chin up with a hand to fully face him.

"I could do so many horrible zhings to jou, mein freund... Vay vorse zhan shocking jou~..." he whispered huskily, eyes seemingly gleaming with something evil behind them.  
  
Axel gave a scowl, despite his entire body shuddering at the very insane behavior. Secretary his ass. This imbecile treated him more like an animal. A _pet_. "Sadistic bastard." he spat quietly.

"Zhat I am!" the doctor said with amusement. "Hm....but to keep threatening jou vould be dull. So very vell. Jou may leave. But jou are to return here after nine each day. Understood?" Ludwig said with an expectant stare.

It was more than enough for Axel, who would rather have a curfew than a punishment each time he messed up. "Oui, understood." he said sharply, and he turned and practically bolted out the door. He wanted to find Miss Pauling as soon as possible.

 

Ludwig stood with a menacing smile on his face as he watched his little science experiment leave his operation room.


End file.
